


Il y en a qui supporte moins que d'autres

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dis-moi quelle est la chose qui est la plus importante à tes yeux ? Que je me fasse une joie de te l'arracher...





	Il y en a qui supporte moins que d'autres

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

''-Dis-moi quelle est la chose qui est la plus importante à tes yeux ? Que je me fasse une joie de te l'arracher.''

''-J'ai pitié de toi. Décidément, tu ne comprends rien.''

Cloud fit tourner son épée au-dessus de lui, se préparant à lancer un Omnislash fatal.

''-Le monde entier est précieux à mes yeux !''

Cloud tournait autour de Sephiroth en lui infligeant coups sur coups qui eurent raison de l'argenté quand soudain...

-AHHH ! Éteints !

Cloud attrapa rapidement la télécommande et éteignit le poste de télévision. Contre lui, Sephiroth cacha son visage dans le pull de son petit ami.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'air si méchant ? Demanda l'argenté, dont les larmes inondaient le pull du blond.

-Ce n'est qu'un film, chéri.

Effectivement, quelques mois auparavant ils étaient tous les deux sur le tournage de ''Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children'' Ils avaient décroché les rôles de personnages qui avaient leur nom (merci à Rufus pour avoir écrit le scénario) et alors que Cloud devait interpréter un personnage renfermé sur lui-même, se reprochant il ne savait trop quoi, Sephiroth, lui, devait jouer un psychopathe mégalomane qui voulait détruire la planète (super original) ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là

Le vrai Sephiroth, naturellement très gentil et très social, avait travaillé des mois pour réussir à interpréter le personnage qu'on lui avait demandé. Finalement, les producteurs avaient été très satisfaits de sa performance.

Le montage avait été réalisé peu de temps avant et une fois fini, on leur avait envoyé une copie avant la sortie officielle du film. Ils avaient décidé de la regarder par cette après-midi pluvieuse.

Pendant une heure et demie, ils avaient regardé Cloud aller et venir dans tous les sens en déprimant comme quelqu'un qui aurait écrasé un chat en vélo. Puis vint la scène du combat final. Dès l'apparition de Sephiroth à l'écran, Cloud avait senti son petit ami se tendre contre lui. Et visiblement, il ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire tuer après avoir menacé d'annihiler toute existence sur la planète.

-Je ne suis pas méchant ! Dit l'acteur en cachant son visage dans le pull.

-Chéri, ce n'est qu'un rôle...

-Mais je n'ai tué personne !

Cloud soupira en consolant l'amour de sa vie. Il jeta un regard noir au lecteur DVD, tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais écouter Zack de sa vie. Et tant pis pour le remake en version longue !


End file.
